


Admiring From Afar

by Ally_Joanne



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Not Beta Read, Oscar is PINING, Oscar is a 14 yr old bean, Oscar’s POV so expect lots of Ruby praising, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men, Yang would be so proud of me, but like, fluttery stomachs, it just be like that sometimes, lol, must protect the olive boi, one sided rose garden, talking about your feelings is attractive, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Joanne/pseuds/Ally_Joanne
Summary: Oscar Pine had more important things to focus on than romance.But his stupid heart had other plans.Because despite his insistence that it was otherwise, Oscar found himself drawn to kind silver eyes that glittered underneath long eyelashes.Bubbly laughter intertwined with awkward rambling.Motivational speeches with the badassery to back them up.Sweet smiles and soft looks that somehow blended perfectly with a hard edge and coolness in battle that only came from experience.In other words, Ruby Rose.Or Oscar has it bad for the leader of team RWBY.Alternatively titled "She's Just So Nice To Look At".





	Admiring From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Ally here!!!! 
> 
> Ok so like RWBY vol 5 lost me but I finally got around to watching vol 6 and now I’m in love with RWBY again.  
> I have a lot of feelings about the different ships that’ve been presented especially in this volume (BlackSun and Bmblb make my head spin bc I love them both), but I was particularly interested in Oscar’s fixation on Ruby this volume. Maybe it’s because it’s been a long time since I watched the other volumes, but sweet baby rays Oscar’s only concern throughout the mecha fight was Ruby. I do feel like it’s a one-sided thing since Ruby’s too busy leading her world-saving team/maybe crushing on Weiss to return Oscar’s feelings. Not to mention the age difference (and while I know it’s not that big, it makes a difference with teenagers). I really just wanted some soft first crushing. I did think about adding some angsty unrequited love stuff, but I couldn't find a way to transition smoothly. (But hey if you want some angst lmk and I'll try my hand)
> 
> Also it's been a long time since I've written anything RWBY related so I apologise if anyone seems ooc
> 
> (Both titles are taken from "She" by Dodie. I know it's a gay song, but it fit so perfectly I couldn't resist. I apologise if it offends anybody.)
> 
> (and yes, that Qrow pun was intended)

The closest thing Oscar had ever come to falling in love was when he was five. His aunt had introduced him to a neighboring farmer’s daughter, a girl his age with curly auburn hair and a button nose. He developed a crush on her almost immediately. They would play in the garden while his aunt and her dad discussed the latest crops and such. 

One of his more vivid memories was of her laughing at something he’d done (he couldn’t remember what exactly) and him bashfully handing her a flower he had picked minutes before. She happily accepted it and it was one of the best days in his short life.

Eventually the family had moved away (or at least stopped visiting) and Oscar forgot nearly everything about her. He couldn’t even remember her name. He only remembered her smile from that small snapshot of a memory.

Love hadn’t seemed as exciting or worthwhile since then. If a five year old’s infatuation could be equated to love. To be fair, he was still a kid at this point, even if he had recently found himself burdened with the fate of the world. 

Oscar Pine had more important things to focus on than romance.

But his stupid heart had other plans.

Because despite his insistence that it was otherwise, Oscar found himself drawn to kind silver eyes that glittered underneath long eyelashes. 

Bubbly laughter intertwined with awkward rambling.

Motivational speeches with the badassery to back them up.

Sweet smiles and soft looks that somehow blended perfectly with a hard edge and coolness in battle that only came from experience.

In other words, Ruby Rose.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but it just sort of did.

It blossomed gradually, like the fruits that grew in his aunt’s fields. Not that he had really realized it initially.

It started as a quiet admiration for a brave huntress risking her life for the safety of humanity. 

Then it grew into amazement over her skills, both as a fighter and leader.

Which then morphed into him quietly noting her habits and other eccentricities. While Oscar wasn’t necessarily obsessive, Ozpin began to note his fixation on the older girl, resulting in endless teasing.

(Despite being a formidable force of nature and one of the most destiny-laden beings in Remnant, Ozpin sure liked to quip a lot. Normally Oscar found it somewhat amusing. When it came to his fragile teenage feelings, not so much.) 

Still, Oscar denied it, claiming to simply aspire to be as wonderful and brave as she was. 

Which was true. He genuinely admired everything about her. How she always remained positive, but was always ready for a fight. The way her hair wisped around her face in the wind. How her smile seemed to light up every room she entered. They way his stomach did flip flops when she got too close and -

Oh. 

The realization hit him even harder once they had made it to Argus.

After Ozpin left him, he’d felt empty and useless. What purpose did he serve if the one thing that made him worthwhile had vanished?

The whole experience with the Apathy hadn’t helped either. Oscar had never been an overconfident kid, but he’d never had terribly low self esteem. Until now, at least.

Ruby had noticed his misery because she was just that type of person. And because her kindness and observation skills didn’t end there, once they met up with Jaune and the others and got something to eat, she pulled him aside. They snuck outside as everyone cleaned up and ended up in a small, but beautiful garden.

“Hey, Oscar,” her voice was quiet, but characteristically cheerful and he would be lying if hearing her say his name didn’t send a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah, Ruby? What’s up?” Oscar tried to keep his voice even but the inevitable voice crack crept its way out of his throat. 

Good going, Oscar. Way to remind her you’re like 12 years old.

“I just wanted to check in with you,” her words held a tired edge to them, but she was smiling softly nonetheless and Oscar felt his face grow warm. “Things have been kinda insane lately - especially for you - and it’s important to be able to talk about it if you need to.”

Oscar faltered - partially because Ruby Rose was an angel and partially because his mind was still reeling with information and pent up emotions.

“I’m… “ his voice failed him and he found himself fighting back tears. “I’m not okay. But, I mean I don’t think anyone else is either.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Ruby chuckled softly. Her eyes trailed back indoors, no doubt searching for her old classmates. Her expression grew more serious and she turned back to him. “But hey, it’s not your fault, ok?”

“I -”

“Nope,” Ruby crossed her arms and stared him down stubbornly, revealing the childish side of her that he found unbearably adorable. “I refuse to listen to you put yourself down for things that were beyond your control. You’re still Oscar. And we need you.”

Oscar felt the butterflies in his stomach float up into his heart. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

She grinned then promptly glomped him in a very Nora-like fashion. Oscar felt his face heat up, but he accepted the embrace gratefully. Ruby pulled away just as quickly as she had hugged him.

“Now let’s go bring the heiress back to Atlas!” she declared cheerfully. “And get this relic to a safer place!” 

As she made her way back into Saffron and Terra’s house, Ruby turned back and gave him a wide smile.

Instantly Oscar’s world was yanked from beneath his feet and he realized with startling clarity that whatever these feelings were, they were more than just a silly crush.

He might be in love. 

Qrow was gonna murder him.


End file.
